neogenesisfandomcom-20200213-history
NeoGenesis
NeoGenesis. A city where lofty dreams and high ambitions intermingle. A cold, unfeeling city where status and wealth determines a person’s fate. The social classes are strictly enforced. The poor are oppressed, often exploited and dominated by the wealthy. And ruling from a tower is a man whose indomitable presence is akin to that of a God. Welcome to NeoGenesis. A city of wonders and dreams. We hope you enjoy your stay. Overview The year is 2009; Location; Neo Genesis. The world exists in disarray, and now total control belongs to the Phantom President. When the whole world gave out, all that remained became compressed into a singular location - that being no other than Neo Genesis, where cultures collide, and discrimination is just a part of pop culture. The city flares gloriously in the night, and dwindles down once again in the day. It's best described as little more than a collective of the unusual and bizarre - of demons and humans, scum and the lowest of the low. But - where else would you rather be than in a glamorous hell in which you can complete a dream of taking over the city, or adversely, becoming nothing more than a self-destructive mass of flesh? Oh, of course, this city was once considered 'normal', it used to be quiet, orderly, and peaceful - but when those that desired power finally got what they wanted... the city began to split into three. Those in Elysium live the high-life, living in extravagance and class; though known to be just and proper, they, too, suffer the same boons as any other men. They can hide away in the most high-class brothels and often indulge their greed, only to write it off as nothing more than a release, a pass-time, a mere triviality that fails to reduce their superiority, and who are we to disagree? There is always tension between the high walls of Elysium and those torn to rubble in Abyss, because the Abyss is nothing but a degenerate, desecrated graveyard for the abnormal and hideous, for the parasites of bloodlust and ecstasy. And stuck between them is Terra - a simple level, a middle ground between chaos and pride, managing to survive by the grace of those few yet powerful cults and organizations behind-the-scenes. You may think the latter are bad guys – but in this city, corruption has it's place. It's truly not so bad. People go on with their little lives and follow their simple dreams; they obey the rules to adhere to a sense of normalcy while trying to hide the temptation to fight for peace among the levels - or, perhaps, to destroy them all. Nothing seems out of place. It's always been this way, as long as Neo Genesis' citizens can remember. -- but... but still. Do you see slight flashes of something out of the ordinary? Do you fall asleep only to have the most vivid dreams that you not only see, but hear, and smell, and feel? But – that is normal; you have experienced it your whole life! Why would it suddenly be different now? Wait... ... The city itself - there's something wrong with it. Do you remember that earthquake that happened some time ago? Or, do you remember those men in suits that have spread across the city, taking seemingly random citizens into their custody, leaving them never to be seen again? Oh... but that’s normal! They are only the Omega and the Omega do nothing but serve the people; they exist as the hand of the man closest to being a God this world has ever seen! But…! Some people go missing and are never found again. No one is capable of leaving the city, and yet... they're simply gone. Aha - you’re curious about what lies beyond city limits? Nothing, nothing at all - if you go to the very edge of Elysium borders and try to look beyond the large wall that keeps what is meant to be inside - inside, then you simply won’t see anything, because you can’t. And the sky? You look up in Abyss and see nothing but smog and toxins floating around you like a hazardous perfume. Alternately, in Elysium, everything is crystal clear. But why would that bother you when you have been here your whole life? To the onlooker, Neo Genesis may be rabid with the unusual and chaotic - but to it's citizens, it's merely everyday life. Why question it? This is the way things are meant to be. ...Aren't they? City Layout Imagine NG like three plates sitting one on top of the next with small space between them. The Abyss is the largest, with Terra slightly smaller and Elysium smaller than that. Each layer of NeoGenesis is independent from the rest. They don’t interact with each other in the ways you’d expect of a city layered like one plate on top of the other; Terra and Elysium are both invisible to the layers beneath them. Those in the Abyss look up and see sky; the same goes for Terrans. Weather seems to play out in a similar fashion, with no obstruction caused from the level above it. It doesn’t matter where you’re standing in Terra or Abyss; you can’t see the level up above from any vantage point. The city itself is huge and sprawling; you couldn’t travel from one end to the other by foot - or even by car - in a single day, perhaps even two. Each imaginable terrain is available somewhere, even if only artificially. Those in Elysium can purchase their own man-made, pure, untainted lakes for a hefty fee. Those in Terra are less fortunate and must make due with what’s left. In the Abyss, you’re lucky to find an untainted source of water anywhere. What is between the levels? What is holding them up? What exactly suspends each level up into the sky is a mystery the Alpha doesn’t wish to share with it’s citizens. The technology is a well-guarded secret the government isn’t telling. What normal citizens will know is that once you enter the subway and tram stations, pass security checkpoints, and board your train, you’re on your way to the next level with no visible sign of how you’re getting from point A to point B. What is at the ‘edge’ of each level? This differs from level to level. If you attempt to walk to the ‘edge’ of Elysium, you’ll be alerted by signs that inform you of your potential redirection. If you continue, an invisible security netting, like a sensor, detects your presence and will relocate you to the center of the city. In Terra, the edge is surrounded by a massive, miles-thick wall that effectively blockades any attempts to pass it. In the Abyss is the only finite ‘edge’; if you reach it, you see nothingness, like a bottomless pit. Walk off, and you’ll wake up in the Alpha Omega Research Facility - with some additions or subtractions from your persona, of course. Mind your feet! Is there any way to see the levels above with technology or anything? Characters who’re extremely proficient with technology may be able to fashion some sort of device that renders the upper levels visible, but if the Alpha and Omega catch wind of it, your character is going to be in deep trouble. Ask a Mod about the details if you think your character would be able and willing to construct something like this. See also: * False Memories * Technology * Media * Transportation * Death * Levels